The Frenzied Adventure of Rinoa
by Artikkat
Summary: It's about the one and only Rinoa!!! Read and leave a review. Have a good reading ^_^


Hello everyone !!! This is a fanfic about the legendary Rinoa. You'll discover now all her wondeful courage and all her splendour (very very sarcastic) I particulary dislike Rinoa and I can't stand her!!!! I won't say all the things that I think about her because you would be traumatised!! I'm sure you are all thinking: " Then why did she wrote a fanfic about her????" Well, I wanted to share with you, my views on Rinoa. Oh, also, I am a french girl from Canada, so there may be some words that you won't understand or others that I didn't write correctly. Ok, this fanfic sucks! I'm more than ok to be flame though! And it's my first fanfic ever. With no further ado, here it is!!!  
  
Disclaimer : Well, I don't own these caracthers. It's………. the people who invented Final Fantasy 8 who do.   
  
The Frenzied Adventure of Rinoa!!  
  
My name is Rinoa. Two years ago, I did a fight for the survival of my people. I confronted the majestic IFRIT!!! Here's how happened this phenomenal fight!!  
  
It was a hot night and there was million of stars in the sky. Me and my dog Athéna (A.N. : I think that in the game his name is Angel or Angelo. So, from now on, he'll be recognize as Athéna ok?) are walking through the Balamb forest. After a few minutes, I can see the Fire Cave ! Solitary and nearer to me by each step I take, i can hear a muffle growl who's inviting me to go in. When my dog Athéna, incredible warrior, is by my side, I fear absolutly nothing. Now at the entrance of the cave, i can feel on my naked arms, in spite of my woolery blue fleece with white wings sewed on the back wanting to say that I'm a true angel, well I am, (A.N. : I hate her clothes SO much !!! They look like she bought them for 5 dollars at Wal-Mart!!), the heat of the breaths of my enemy. They are so strong that I can hear them from here. Athéna grabbed soflty my boot with her teeth and brought me with her in Ifrit's den. Finally in the cave, I walk in the long, red and hot winding path. (solidified lava) All around me, there are little boiling ponds of magma and there are also some geysers who are spitting dozens of litres of water so hot that when some water fell on my boot, it made it melt and I have now a naked toe. (??????)   
  
As I was heading deeper in the cave, I see Athéna trapped under a big flamed rock ! With a look of terror in my eyes, I run to her. From a kick almost angelic, I get her out of there. Sadly, after an event like this, Athéna have a hole without hair on her body that makes her look like a little like a boiled chicken. It'll stay there forever as a prooof that we've been in this cave !! After this little " adventure ", we walk deeper and deeper in Ifrit's lair. I look up and I see, by a hole in the ceiling, the moon who looks like the guardian of me and my dear Athéna. At last, after having destroyed lots of little ugly monsters with my dog's "coup de grâce" the " Athéna srtike " that looks like a feat that they do at the one and only Léonardo Circus…….. we can see IFRIT !!!!! He was sleeping noisily on a bed of ardent flames. On his neck, he's got a huge, red and blazing mane and his breath has got a very stong smell of sulphur. A wave of courage came into me suddenly. But, in the path near me, I see my dear and loved Squall ! I look at him with desire and admiration. Anxious and so excited to see his next heroic act, I flashed a big smile at him. But he just shrugs and say his favorite line who turns me upside down every time that it's said, ……WHATEVER. His expression-less face dissapeared as soon as he came. He had walked away the wuss!! After that, I'm getting ready for my famous fight. At this moment, Ifrit wakes up. He's got dangerous eyes with a sarcastic fear in them and a small grin on his mouth. Me and Athéna have very serious looks on our faces that seem to say : " Nobody can defeat us !!!!. After a long pause of deep looking in my enemy's eyes, I jumped on Ifrit shouting " Let's get ready to rumble " !!!!!   
  
THE END!!!!!!!! (you must be very happy!!!)  
  
Lol !!!! That's the only thing that i can say. Oh dear god, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Because I had fun to write that thing, who's much better in french by the way. I would like you to leave a review! And if it's a bad review, well, I don't give a **** about it!! As long as you write something. Like they say in this site "Be a responsible reader, write a review." Ok, i'll shut up now….Oh, sorry, another thing, the end wasn't suppose to be "let's get ready to rumble" but when I translated the fanfic my expression didn't fit anymore. Thanks!!!! @+ Artikkat mimilie_456@hotmail.com 


End file.
